Seven words,35 letters
by LMandKR
Summary: We all hear of the stories of two best friends who everyone thinks will end up together, who have secret feeling for each other. Then one day they confess their feelings and live happily ever after. Well this isn't that story, this is a story about two best friends that everyone thinks will end up together, who might or might not have mutual feelings for each other, two phones, one
1. Chapter 1

Authors' note:

Hi, we are Kim and Charlotte! We are two teenage girls who have a very interesting story to tell. This is our first story and we are super excited! We have been planning to do this for the past year. We hope that you will read our story and leave us comments on what you think. We will read and respond to every comment. We will take all your constructive critisim and try to do our best to fix our mistakes. Please do not leave any hurtful comments that would be greatly appreciated! This story that you are about to read is 100% real! Nothing has been made up, and all events that are in the story have happened. We changed the names to keep the privacy of the people involved. The situation that the story takes place around is still happening so we don't know what will happen. The ending will be as much of a surprise to us as it will be to you guys. This first chapter is only the authors note and summary. Feel free to leave comments on what you think so far, it would be greatly appreciated. We look forward to telling you guys our story. (or Charlotte's story)

Lots of hugs and kisses from,

L and K

Summary:

We all hear of the stories of two best friends who everyone thinks will end up together, who have secret feeling for each other. Then one day they confess their feelings and live happily ever after. Well this isn't that story, this is a story about two best friends that everyone thinks will end up together, who might or might not have mutual feelings for each other, two phones, one summer and seven words. It's a long bumpy ride that is based on a true story that is still in progress. Read to find out if it works out or if it goes up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Hi guys, hope you liked the summery. This is the first chapter of the story and we can't wait to hear what you think. We will update every week and respond to all comments. So without further ado here is 7 words, 35 letters.

It's been a year… a whole year since the night that changed things forever. Looking back I don't know what I was thinking, I was being dumb and I thought it was a good idea. It's all Kim's fault anyways, if she had not been talking to that fucking loser I would not be in this mess right now. I would still be the happy-always right-have everything in control Charlotte. I wouldn't be in this whole mess! I wouldn't be confused, I would not be typing this right now and most of all I would still have my best friend! Yup, definitely Kim's fault, that's who I blame for this whole mess. I means seriously she is the one that said "what's the worst that could happen." It all happened a year ago today, June 23, 2012.

(1 year ago…)

"Come on, Kim, get off your phone you have been talking to Austin the whole entire sleepover. I am very uncomfortable, my boobs look amazing and I want to go on omegel"

"Give me a minute Charlotte"

"I have given you twenty minutes. You see these boobs?" I pointed at my boobs when she looked my way. "They are not going to go to waste just because you are talking to some other chick's boyfriend when you know that it is a bad choice in the first place!"

She did not respond and after a few moments I took out my phone and started texting my best guy friend Max. Two could play at this game after all. I was hesitant to text him because of the conversation that we had last night. I was worried that he would regret all those sweet things that he had said to me.

After debating it for a few minutes I decided to text him a quick "hey". My stomach was in a knot, scared that he would not respond. A couple of minutes later my phone buzzed. It was Max saying "hey what's up?"

I responded by telling him that Kim was sleeping over but she was ignoring me. An hour went by and when the conversation was coming to a close, I daringly texted him "my boobs look amazing tonight". Naturally he wanted to see this and asked me to send him a picture. I sent him back an "lol", thinking that he was joking. I assumed this because he was my best friend, why would he ask my seriously for a picture of my boobs? It shocked me when he texted back saying that he was serious and that he was even willing to rate them. I thought about is for a while and decided that I would only send him a cleavage shot, nothing more. I uploaded the pic onto my messages and before I could send it I chickened out making up an excuse about it being to embarrassing.

While waiting for him to respond I turned to Kim and told her that Max had asked me to send him a picture of my boobs. That made Kim finally pay attention to me. Kim could not believe this and said to me "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Maybe you're right" I responded. I reloaded the picture, thought about it for a few seconds than hit send, and I nervously waited for his response. Then my phone buzzed…

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed reading that **** it was our first story so please leave any comments on things we can do better or things that you liked. We will be updating every week so feel free to comment, favorite, and follow our story! Bye till next time **

**Lots of hugs and kisses,**

**L and K**


End file.
